It was love
by larme-bleue
Summary: Slash* Ron se rend compte que Harry est plus qu'un ami pour lui...et si c'était...(traduction de "It was love" de Capitu)


Titre: It was love  
Auteur: Capitu  
L'habituel blablatage sur ce ki appartient à Rowling et compagnie.  
Traduit par: larme-bleue...moi...soyez indulgents, j'ai fait de mon mieux ^_^  
Warning : Slash Ron/Harry , rated R  
  
  
  
  
  
C'était l'amour  
  
Ron regarda autour de lui. Le bal de fin d'année était tout ce que ses frères lui avait dit que ça serait et encore plus.  
  
On pouvait voir des visages joyeux et des sourires dans toute la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était heureux. Pour un instant, ils oubliaient les responsabilités qu'ils auraient à affronter le lendemain, quand ils deviendraient des adultes.  
  
Il poussa un soupir heureux ,mais alors une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il serait avec tous ses amis ensemble. La dernière fois qu'il s'assoirait dans ces chaises sous le plafond enchanté à cette table même.  
  
Il regarda Seamus, Dean, Neville. Ses compagnons dans beaucoup des souvenirs heureux de sa vie. Il regarda Harry. Il sourit tendrement. Non, pensa Ron, ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que je serai avec Harry. Cela n'arrivera jamais, se dit-il à lui même. Leur amitié était trop forte pour changer à cause d'un " départ de Poudlard "…Ils avaient traversé tant de durs moments , et c'était seulement le début.  
  
Il se leva et alla prendre un autre verre de punch.   
  
Il était heureux, pas seulement physiquement, mais il se sentait bien. Comme si sa vie venait juste de commencer, et que des choses merveilleuses allaient arriver.  
  
Et il avait raison.  
  
Il sourit en regardant Harry faire de vaines tentatives pour danser avec Hermione. Harry possédait toute la grâce du monde quand il volait, pensa Ron. Pour lui c'était plus qu'attraper simplement le Vif d'or. Voir Harry voler c'était comme voir un artiste…Chaque mouvement était presque destiné à être parfait. Ce n'était pas une simple affaire de voler en bas et en haut en poursuivant une petite balle, mais des rotations calculées et des mouvements qui donnaient presque l'impression qu'il était une partie du balai. Délicat et harmonieux.  
  
Mais quant à danser… Harry avait deux pieds gauches. Le rire de Ron devint un peu fort tandis qu'il se rappelait la malchance de Harry en quatrième année alors qu'il ouvrait le bal de Noël.  
  
Il leva le verre de punch et le bu à petites gorgée. Il sentait son corps de détendre sous le goût de la boisson. Son regard se fixa sur Harry. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait marché sur le pied d'Hermione au moins quatre fois. Harry regarda Hermione d'un air contrit. Puis il se tourna vers Ron et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
Ron sentit une sensation de chaleur en lui. Il la renvoya rapidement à une de ces " drôles de réaction que tu as quand tu bois ". Et il continua à regarder ses deux meilleurs amis se couvrir de ridicule.   
  
Finalement la musique s'arrêta et Harry et Hermione le rejoignirent. Il commencèrent à causer des souvenirs du " bon vieux temps ", Harry rougissant quand ils parlaient du nombre de fois où ils avaient sauvé la situation. Ils furent vite rejoins par le reste de leurs camarades de classe Gryffondors.  
  
Poudlard était plus qu'une école pour eux, elle avait sa trace profondément imprimée dans leurs cœurs. Hermione remonta ses lunettes et appela à faire un toast. Elle commença à parler d'amitié, de loyauté et de courage.  
  
Ron promena son regard de visage en visage. Il voulait se souvenir de ce moment, ce magnifique moment où tous ses amis étaient réunis. Il regarda Harry, Harry le regarda en retour. Et à cet instant, les autres personnes, les bruits de la fête, devinrent flous, seuls Harry et lui existaient, avec leurs regards fixés l'un dans l'autre.  
  
" Santé ! ", et ils levèrent tous en même temps leurs verres en produisant un cliquetis. Harry et Ron émergèrent de cet instant et prirent part au toast. Le punch et la Bièrreaubeurre éclaboussaient leurs robes, mais ils étaient trop joyeux pour y prêter attention. Tous, sauf Harry.  
  
Il s'excusa de devoir partir pour se nettoyer les mains. Les joues rouges, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.  
  
Ron sentit quelque chose en lui. Une sensation totalement étrangère, et son cerveau ne pouvait pas déterminer ce que c'était. Il regarda Harry s'en aller. 'Retourne toi et regarde moi, retourne toi et regarde moi', répéta mentalement Ron à Harry. Et Harry le fit.  
  
Les yeux vert jungle de Harry brillèrent avec passion quand il tourna doucement la tête et regarda Ron.  
  
Soudain, c'était très important pour Ron de suivre Harry. De lui parler. D'être avec lui. Il sentait quelque chose comme de la nervosité. Il secoua la tête…vas-y…lui dit une voix dans sa tête…va le retrouver…  
  
En quelques minutes quelque chose avait changé entre eux.  
Harry et Ron avaient un lien spécial à plusieurs niveaux. Quelque chose de plus profond que l'amitié. Quelque chose de si unique que Ron ne s'était jamais soucier de l'étiqueter d'un nom. Mais cette nuit, cette nuit était différente. Et il s'en était rendu compte.  
  
Il sortit et suivit Harry. Il le trouva marchant dans le couloir gauche et fut rapidement juste derrière lui.  
Il leva la main et toucha l'épaule de Harry.  
" Ah " cria Harry, surpris. "Je ne…" il ne finit pas. Il fixa juste les yeux noisettes de Ron avec une émotion dans ses yeux que Ron n'avait jamais vu avant. Probablement la même émotion qui était dans ses propres yeux. Confus et en même temps lucide.  
"Je…" commença Ron.   
  
Ils restèrent là dans ce couloir vide à se regarder l'un l'autre.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde Ron baissa les yeux vers les lèvres de Harry.  
  
…Et alors… Harry l'embrassa. Le choc et la chaude sensation s'intensifièrent dans le corps de Ron… il embrassa Harry en retour.  
Ils s'embrassèrent maladroitement et passionnément. Une sensation de calme envahit Ron. Un calme qui pouvait être comparée aux feux d'artifices dans le ciel, à la chaleur des nuits d'été sous la lune…un sentiment de perfection. Il toucha les joues chaudes de Harry de ses mains tremblantes. Il gémit doucement quand il sentit le corps de Harry bouger plus près de lui.  
  
Harry rompit le baiser. Il haletait. Ron vit les joues de Harry luisantes de larmes.  
  
Ron les sécha du pouce. " Pourquoi est-ce que tu... ? "  
  
"Je ne sais pas" répondit Harry. Et il se pencha et embrassa Ron de nouveau. Ron ouvrit sa bouche avec hésitation. Le gôut du punch et de la Bièrreaubeurre se mélèrent quand sa langue toucha celle de Harry. Ron avait le vertige, il se serait évanouit s'il n'y avait pas le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais, jamais sentit aussi vivant. Il caressa les joues de Harry et y sentit des chaudes larmes. Il quitta les lèvres de Harry et embrassa ses joues, faisant descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à sa machoire.  
  
"Ron", dit Harry, la voie faible, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas", dit Ron en pressant doucement ses lèvres sur le cou de Harry.   
  
Pour Harry, l'air devient plus léger, comme s'il flottait. " Ron " gémit-il.  
  
Ron retourna aux lèvres de Harry et descendit à nouveau. Le corps de Harry tremblait. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son cou et Ron la lécha. Mais ce n'était pas assez…pas assez pensa Ron. Non, Ron ne pensait pas, il avait arrêté d'écouter son cerveau depuis longtemps.  
Les mains de Ron se dirigèrent vers la robe de Harry et défirent le premier bouton.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que t'es entrain de faire, qu'est-ce qu'on est entrain de faire?" gémit Harry.  
  
" Je ne sais pas ", dit Ron, mais il n'arrêta pas avec la robe de Harry. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de Harry. Ils disaient des tas de choses, " Je ne sais pas ". Le cœur de Ron cognait si fort qu'il pouvait jurer que Harry l'entendait. Sa gorge se serra et il regarda ses mains sur la poitrine de Harry. Il observa le visage de Harry, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses cheveux ébouriffés.   
  
" Harry… " commença Ron.  
  
"Ne parle pas, embrasse-moi seulement."  
Ron réprima un grognement et embrassa encore Harry à pleine bouche. Sans hésitations, Harry lui retourna son baiser. Ron sentit la main de Harry s'enrouler autour de son cou et emmêler énergiquement ses cheveux. Leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme. Il baissa la main sur le corps de Harry et le pressa contre lui. Harry gémit et glissa ses hanches contre celles de Ron. Celui ci serra Harry encore plus près et le frôlement secoua son corps de plaisir. Ron enfouit sa tête dans le coup d'Harry. Ils maintinrent tous deux l'étreinte quelques secondes, profitant du plaisir que la friction leur apportait. Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Passionnément, tendrement, désespérément. Ron continua à défaire les boutons de la robe de Harry. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Harry effleura de sa main l'érection de Ron. Ce dernier gémit lourdement en sentant la main de Harry qui s'agitait sur lui. Et comme si il venait juste de réaliser ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, Ron recula jusqu'à se que son dos soit contre le mur d'en face. Tous les deux avec les yeux grands ouverts. La prise de conscience, la confusion et l'appréhension se reflétant dedans.   
  
La tension entre eux était palpable, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des voix qui s'approchaient. Ron regarda Harry : les joues en feu et les cheveux moites, débraillé.   
  
Il pouvait encore sentir un picotement sur son corps là ou Harry l'avait touché. Harry… Celui qui lui avait fait perdre la raison plus d'une fois, qui lui avait fait se sentir détendu et agité en même temps. Et cela frappa Ron. Il était amoureux de Harry.  
  
" C'est impossible " dit Ron à haute voix. Et il s'enfuit sans un mot de plus.  
  
Harry sentit le poids du monde entier sur ses épaules alors qu'il regardait Ron s'en aller. Il s'adossa au mur et relâcha sa tête en arrière. Harry le savait. Il savait que tôt ou tard les sentiments en lui s'épanouiraient. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Ron était de loin plus profond qu'une simple amitié. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais il n'avait jamais oser le croire.  
  
Jusqu'à maintenant.   
  
Ron courut sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Quand il atteignit finalement la porte de sa chambre, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait laissé Harry tout seul dans le couloir après…il secoua la tête. Même y penser était difficile. Embrassé, je l'ai embrassé, pensa-t-il.  
  
Comment, pourquoi, comment, continua à se demander Ron. Comment cela était arrivé, pourquoi tout était arrivé. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Harry. Harry et la fascination qu'il avait *toujours* eu pour lui. Ron avait l'impression d'avoir une boule de feu à l'interieur de lui, qui le rendait malade et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. Harry.  
  
Chaque moment heureux de sa vie était immanquablement attaché à Harry. Son meilleur ami. Et puis les baisers, et Harry qui l'avait embrassé en retour. Etait-il am… Ron n'osa pas achever sa pensée.   
Il arpenta la pièce.  
  
Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes et tu le sais. " Je l'… J'peux pas, j'peux pas, j'peux pas. " Il s'assit sur son lit, il se livrait à un combat perdu d'avance.   
  
Il regarda autour de lui. Des habits étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Juste quelques heures auparavant, il avait été là, plaisantant, et maintenant, eh bien, maintenant les choses étaient différentes.  
Harry. L'image de Harry restant debout si près de lui ne s'effaçait pas. "Ne parle pas embrasse-moi seulement " avait dit Harry. Il devait parler à Harry. Il avait besoin de lui dire…quoi ? Ron ne savait pas, mais il devait parler à Harry, le voir.  
  
Il se leva et alla vers la porte. Mais cell-ci s'ouvrit et Harry entra. Ils restèrent là à se regarder pendant une éternité.  
Ron voulait crier, n'importe quoi pour rompre ce malaise. Ils n'avaient jamais été comme ça depuis… Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et l'esprit de Ron alla un peu plus loin… " La chose la plus importante au monde ". Il sentit ses genoux faiblir, il sentit qu'il rougissait, et une esquisse de sourire vint à son visage.   
  
Harry l'aimait, il devait l'aimer. Ron fit un pas vers lui. " Je suis désolé..." murmura t-il. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. 'Désolé pour le baiser', pensa-t-il.  
  
"...d'être parti comme ça" compléta Ron. Harry laissa aller un souffle qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte avoir retenu.  
  
" Ca va " dit doucement Harry. Ses yeux vifs, ses joues rougies. Ron fit un autre pas vers Harry. Son cœur battait furieusement, il pouvait voir la poitrine de Harry se soulever et s'abaisser à un rythme irrégulier mais silencieux.  
  
Ils étaient presque nez à nez. Ron voulait…Harry voulait…Mais il y avait tant de choses à dire, tant de questions auxquelles répondre.  
Ron déglutit difficilement, ferma les yeux et bascula la tête très légèrement, avec hésitation, et il effleura de ses lèvres celles de Harry.  
  
Le baiser dura une fraction de seconde. Ron hésita " Ha…Harry, je suis…" bégaya t-il   
  
"C'est rien. Ron, tu es effrayé. Je le suis aussi. " dit Harry avant d'embrasser Ron une nouvelle fois. A l'interieur de Ron, tout se dissolut. Seule la sensation du corps de Harry près du sien, des mains et des lèvres de Harry sur lui importait.   
Ron étreignit fermement Harry contre lui. Et il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de ce que les autres devait penser, il se fichait du bal qui avait lieu en bas, il se fichait de tout sauf des lèvres de Harry.  
  
Le moment le plus honnête de sa vie, embrassant Harry avec toute la passion qu'il avait toujours ressentit pour lui.  
  
Soudain leurs habits semblaient gêner entre eux. Leur mains se heurtèrent sur leurs torses. Tous deux voulaient toucher la peau de l'autre. Harry commença à défaire la cravate de Ron, ses mains tremblantes laissant échapper le nœud.  
  
Harry rit de son ineptie puérile. " Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas comment déshabiller un autre homme. ". Il leva les yeux vers ceux de Ron. Et pendant un moment il pensa qu'il avait brisé le charme. Mais Ron lui sourit.  
  
" C'est étrange pour moi aussi . "  
  
Ainsi il découvrirent leurs corps pour la première fois. Des sensations dont ils n'auraient jamais soupçonnées l'existence.   
Et il firent l'amour. Se touchant l'un l'autre, timidement au début, désespérément plus tard, s'éveillant à une vie d'amour et de plaisir. Ressentant la sensation unique de faire l'amour à l'être aimé. Gauchement et tendrement. Avec toute l'ardeur qu'ils avaient toujours ressentit l'un pour l'autre ,communiquant par la peau et la chair ce que leurs cœurs avaient toujours su. Je t'aime, je t'aime. Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires quand on aime.  
  
Mais ils furent dit. Peu importe qui les avait dit en premier, mais ils restèrent suspendus dans l'air, comme s'ils contenaient l'univers. Et ils devinrent un. Tellement unis qu'aucun d'eux ne savait où l'un commençait et où l'autre finissait. Un cœur. Une âme. C'était l'amour.  
  
  
  
///Larme-bleue/// N'hésitez pas à faire des reviews !! 


End file.
